


Falling Inside the Black

by ScribbleTheCalico



Series: Jeanette's Old Inkheart Fic [1]
Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Mo's mind when Orpheus is torturing him in Inkdeath. Songfic featuring Skillet's "Falling Inside the Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Inside the Black

**Author's Note:**

> I was probably fourteen when I wrote this one. Please be gentle.

**“I decided to drive you mad with beings out of your own head, come to haunt you with old fears, old anger, and old pain all dammed up in your heroic heart, but not forgotten…With some added images that he’s always been afraid of: a dead wife; a dead child. Send them all down to him in the darkness, let him drown in his own anger. Who feels like a hero when he’s trembling with fright and knows it comes from nowhere but himself?”**

> _Tonight I’m so alone_  
>  _This sorrow takes a hold  
>  _ _Don’t leave me here so cold  
>  _ _Never want to be so cold_

Mortola raised her gun. Resa grabbed Mo’s arm and pulled him aside, but not before the bullet buried itself in his chest. He collapsed, his eyes fluttering closed, everything going cold and dark around him. The last sound he heard was Resa’s scream…

> _Your touch used to be so kind_  
>  _Your touch used to give me life  
>  _ _I’ve waited all this time  
>  _ _I’ve wasted so much time_

“Resa!” Mo screamed. The book lay on the bed, innocent. It was his fault. Mo had brought them all here, and now she was gone. Meggie came to him and asked where her mother was. “She’s…” And he had no answer for her.

> _Don’t leave me alone  
>  _ _‘Cause I barely see at all  
>  _ _Don’t leave me alone_

Dustfinger lay there, so still, so cold. Mo simply stared at the body. The man had given his life to save Farid’s, and for Meggie. Meggie’s smile was all he needed to see, but…why must this happen to cause it?

> _I’m_  
>  _Falling in the black_  
>  _Slipping through the cracks_  
>  _Falling to the depths_  
>  _Can I ever go back?  
>  _ _Dreaming of the way it used to be  
>  _ _Can you hear me?_

“He’s suffering, Dustfinger,” Resa said. “I can hear him.”

Dustfinger nodded. “I hear him, too. We can get him out, but the words are causing this—Orpheus’s words. Nothing can stop this.”

> _Falling in the black_  
>  _Slipping through the cracks_  
>  _Falling to the depths  
>  _ _Can I ever go back?  
>  _ _Falling inside the black_

Mo felt the water rising up…

> _Falling inside  
>  _ _Falling inside_

…or was he sliding down?

> _The black_

“We have to help him!” Resa protested. “There must be something we can do!”

“No,” Dustfinger told her. “There is nothing we can do. However, there is something he can do…something he should have done long ago.”

> _You were my source of strength_  
>  _I’ve traded everything  
>  _ _That I love for this one thing  
>  _ _Stranded in the offering_

Meggie. How could she ask for her? Two lives for one? That was no fair price! She was so young, had so much life to live…and she was in love…but he had to. Mo looked Death in the eye and said, “I accept.”

> _Don’t leave me here like this_  
>  _Can’t hear me scream from the abyss  
>  _ _And now I wish for you  
>  _ _My desire_

Dustfinger and Resa stood in the clearing, kissing fiercely. Mo stared, a mixture of shock, anger, horror, and jealousy jumbling around inside of him. How could Resa betray him like this?

> _Don’t leave me alone  
>  _ _‘Cause I barely see at all  
>  _ _Don’t leave me alone_

Mo shook Meggie gently. “Meggie,” he whispered. “Meggie, wake up.” But she would not move. “Meggie?” His voice grew louder and more desperate. “Meggie!” His daughter was gone. She had died in her sleep.

> _I’m_  
>  _Falling in the black_  
>  _Slipping through the cracks_  
>  _Falling to the depths_  
>  _Can I ever go back?_  
>  _Dreaming of the way  
>  _ _It used to be  
>  _ _Can you hear me?_

“What do you mean?” Resa asked. “What can he do? He’s the one suffering.”

“Orpheus’s words touch the Bluejay.” Dustfinger said. “They reach down into his soul and make his worst fears and memories come alive.”

“Which is why we must do something!” Resa exclaimed.

> _Falling in the black_  
>  _Slipping through the cracks_  
>  _Falling to the depths  
>  _ _Can I ever go back?  
>  _ _Falling inside the black_

Bubbles burst from Mo’s mouth…

> _Falling inside  
>  _ _Falling inside_

…drifting lazily to the surface, his life with them…

> _The black_

Elinor…

> _Black_

Resa…

> _Black_

Meggie…

> _Black_

“His lives as the Bluejay and the bookbinder are merging. He cannot tell them apart, therefore no one else can.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He must stop being the Bluejay. When he is himself once more, Orpheus’s words will never reach him.”

> _Falling in the black_

He wanted it to end…

> _Slipping through the cracks_

He wanted to die…

> _Falling in the black_  
>  _Slipping through the cracks_  
>  _Falling to the depths_  
>  _Can I ever go back?_  
>  _Dreaming of the way  
>  _ _It used to be  
>  _ _Can you hear me?_

**“What is it? Mo!”**

> _Falling in the black_  
>  _Slipping through the cracks_  
>  _Falling to the depths  
>  _ _Can I ever go back?  
>  _ _Falling inside the black_ ****

**“Those are terrible pictures.”**

> _Can you hear me?  
>  _ _Falling inside the black_

**“Black as ink.”**

> _Can you hear me?  
>  _ _Falling inside the black  
>  _ _Can you hear me?_

**The words were still there. Pain. Despair. Hatred. Rage.**

> _Falling inside  
>  _ _Falling inside_

**As if the dark dungeon were inside him now.**

> _The black_


End file.
